A szerelem lövedéke
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: Sarat megtalálja egy helyszínen egy sorozatgyilkos, végül Grissom menti meg őt...


A szerelem lövedéke

Az élet ugyanúgy ment tovább, mint eddig! Semmi sem változtatott meg Sara Sidle életében az a pár hét, amit egy Washington-i konferencián töltött el. Hiányoztak neki a kollégái. De egy valaki leginkább. Méghozzá az ő bogaras főnöke Gil Grissom. Oda volt a férfiért, aki nem igazán viszonozta közeledését, ezért is vállalta el ezt a pár hetet nélküle, de alig bírta ki, hogy ne hívja fel. Már harmadjára volt hétfő mióta ott volt. De ez a nap megkönnyebbülés volt számára, mert ma utazott haza. Késő este volt, amikor a gépe leszállt a reptéren. Amikor csomagjával együtt kilépett Las Vegas szokásos zsibongásában úszó utcájára, meglepődött. Egy ismerős alakot vélt felismerni a tömegben. Az ő bogaras főnöke volt. Nem hitt a szemének. „Hogy kijött volna elém a reptérre?" -gondolkozott Sara- „Nem! Biztos csak ide kötődik az egyik ügye!"

Ezek a gondolatok forogtak a fejében, miközben megindult felé. Hamarosan Gil is észrevette, és lelkesen mosolyogva integetett. „Ez nem lehet igaz, biztos csak délibábot látok, és ő nincs is most itt!"

De mégis ott volt! Csak mély hangja ébresztette fel Sara-t gondolataiból.

-Szia Sara! –úgy hallotta, mintha 2 km-re álltak volna egymástól, pedig az csak 2 m volt.

-Szia Griss! Hogy, hogy nem dolgozol? –kérdezte Sara óvatosan.

-Gondoltam tartok egy kis szünetet és kijövök eléd!

-Végre felállsz az íróasztalod mögül!

-Egyszer mindennek meg kell történnie! –mosolygott Grissom.

-Ebben igazad van. Csak hát a dolgok lassan változnak!

-Haza vihetlek? –kérdezte Gil.

-Azt megköszönném! –mosolyodott el Sara, és még mindig bizonytalan volt abban, hogy nem álmodik. Az úton nem váltottak több szót. Amikor Sara háza elé értek, a lány megpróbálta összeszedni magát.

-Öhm… Grissom… Nincs kedved bejönni egy kicsit?

A férfin látszott, hogy nem lepődött meg, sőt inkább örült a kérdésnek, ugyanis már ő is hosszú évek óta szerette Sara-t, de nem mert lépni. Félt, hogy a koruk közötti különbség túl nagy.

-Ha nem okoz neked gondot… -kezdte Gil.

-Ugyan már, gyere be egy kicsit. Megiszunk egy kávét, beszélgetünk, aztán lassan úgyis kezdődik a műszak.

-Még csak most jöttél haza, de már mennél dolgozni? –kérdezte Griss, mikor kiszálltak a kocsiból, és a nem rég lerakott köveken sétáltak Sara házának ajtaja felé.

-Miért ne? Most itthon üljek és bámuljam a TV-t, ahelyett, hogy izgalmas bűnügyeket oldhatnék meg? –kérdezte Sara, amikor elfordította kulcsát a zárban. Az ajtó kitárult, és egy gyönyörűen berendezett alsó szint tárulhatott Grissom elé.

-Gyönyörű a házad!

-Úgy csinálsz, mintha nem jártál volna már itt! –mosolyodott el Sara.

-Mindig lenyűgöz, akár hányszor járok itt! –vallotta be Grissom –„Akárcsak Te!" –gondolta hozzá magában.

-Gyere be! –mondta Sara, mikor átlépte a küszöböt. A férfi belépett a tágas előszobába. Bevitte Sara bőröndjét.

-Kérsz valamit inni? –kérdezte Sara, miután felakasztotta a fogasra kabátját.

-Egy kávé jól esne.

A lány főzött mind kettőjüknek kávét. Leültek a kanapéra és belekortyoltak a kávéjukba.

-Nos, mi volt, amíg nem voltam? –kérdezte végül Sara.

-Semmi különös, csak a szokásos gyilkosságok.

-Mi lett azzal a sorozat gyilkossal, akiről a múlt héten hallottam a hírekben? Azt hiszem Richard Woolf, ha jól emlékszem.

-Ja, Richard! Még szökésben van…

-Szóval szabadon járkál, úgy, hogy közben bármikor megölhet egy neki tetsző nőt? –szakította félbe Sara.

-Nyugalom! Brass minden embere azon van, hogy elfogják. Nem hiszem, hogy most ölne.

Ekkor megszólalt Gil mobilja. Jelzés. Munka van.

-Ugye mehetek? –kérdezte Sara elővéve legszexisebb mosolyát. A férfi nem tudott ellenállni a kérésnek.

-Te tudod, én a helyedben pihentem volna.

-Na persze –mosolygott a nő-, te meg a pihenés!

Sara összeszedte cuccait, és elindultak ki az előszoba felé, amikor Grissom megfogta a kezét, megfordította, magához húzta és apró csókot nyomott a szájára. Sara alaposan meglepődött, hogy ilyen hamar eljött ez a pillanat, amire már legalább 6 éve várt. Közelebb húzódott főnökéhez és viszonozta a csókot. Gondolataik csak is egymás körül forogtak. Griss el is felejtette, hogy mi is állt az üzenetében.

„Itt Catherine! Siess, mert R. Woolf újra ölt! Stuart Ave. 324."

Rövid és tömör üzenet volt, de az elején a férfi még tudta, hogy mit jelent. Azt, hogy Sara veszélyben volt. De most úgy érezte, hogy biztonságban van a karjai közt. Amikor szétváltak Sara arcán széles mosoly ült.

-Min mosolyogsz?

-Ezen az egészen!

-Nem értelek!

-Néha én sem értem magamat! –nevetett Sara, majd fejét Gil mellkasára hajtotta. Griss átölelte őt. Tudta, hogy a változáshoz idő kell…

…De abból mindig kevés van!

Sara és Grissom beültek a kocsiba, és a helyszínre hajtottak. Újra várta őket a munka. Megegyeztek, hogy egyelőre próbálják a többiek előtt titkolni a dolgot, de sejtették, hogy nem megy majd túl sokáig. De visszatérve a lényegre. A helyszínen már ott volt Catherine is, aki éppen a holttestet fotózta. A helyszín egy parkolóház legalsó szintje volt. A fickó még ott lehetett valahol. A rendőrök már elindultak átvizsgálni a legalább 20 emeletes parkolóházat.

-Szia Cathy! –köszönt Sara és Griss.

-Sziasztok! Hogy vagy Sara?

-Köszi jól, és te?

-Meg vagyok.

-Nos mi a helyzet? –kérdezte a férfi hirtelen.

-David már végzett vele, úgyhogy miénk a terep! Ugyan az, mint a többi. 30 év körüli, félhosszú barna hajú, magas csinos nő. Ha nem ismernélek eléggé Sara, első ránézésre, mintha csak téged látnálak.

-Azt még egy darabig szeretném kihagyni! –mosolyodott el Sara.

-Mi is, ugye Cathy? –kérdezte Griss.

-Naná! –mondta a nő, miközben egy anyagfoszlányt tett a bizonyítékai közé –Na, én megyek a laborba! Majd csörgök, ha valami érdekeset találnék! Sziasztok!

-Szia! –köszönt a pár egyszerre, majd folytatták a munkát.

-Borzasztó, amit a nőkkel művel, ez a szemét! –sóhajtott fel Sara.

-Egyetértek! –mondta a férfi, majd keresni kezdett valamit.

-Mit keresel?

-Nem tudom!

-Az jó! –mosolyodott el Sara- Segítsek?

-Köszi, megy ez nekem egyedül is! –mosolygott Gil, majd elindult az egyik ajtó felé. Sara követte egy ideig a tekintetével, aztán amikor Grissom kilépett az ajtón, hirtelen csönd lett. Túl hirtelen! A lány körülnézett, a rendőrök, ugyan ott voltak nem kis létszámban, de mind az emeleteken voltak. „Mi van, ha itt van még Woolf?" –kérdezte magában Sara félelemmel telve. Elkezdte átvizsgálni az áldozat autóját, néha hallott egy-egy neszt, de arra fogta rá, hogy a rendőrök azok. Pedig tévedett. Woolf még ott volt a helyszínen. Közel Sara-hoz. Őt szemelte ki következő áldozatának. „Két legyet egy csapásra!" –gondolta hamiskás mosollyal a szája szélén a gyilkos. Fegyvere után nyúlt. Kezébe vette és óvatosan közeledni kezdett a lány felé. Úgy gondolta most nincs kímélet. Dupla élvezettel indult el Sara felé, hiszen ő egy helyszínelő volt, és ahogy látta, nem csak kollégáinak okozna fájdalmat a halála, hanem a barátjának is. Sara háta mögé lépett, elkapta a torkát és a pisztolyt a tarkójának szegezte.

-Üdv Ms. Sidle! Remélem elköszönt mindenkitől! –mondta gúnyos kacaj kíséretében Richard. Sara nem válaszolt, csak könnyek jelentek meg a szemében. Nemcsak szomorú volt, hanem mérges is.

A férfi a földre lökte, fejét beverte így egy kicsit homályosan látott. De azt nagyon is jól látta, hogy a férfi részegezi a pisztolyát. Kiáltani, sikítani próbált, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Kint Grissom mit sem sejtett. Éppen ujjlenyomatot vett le az ajtóról és a kilincsről, amikor eldördült egy pisztoly, ami női sikoltással vegyült el.

-Sara! –jutott eszébe, majd feltépte az ajtót. Meglátta a földön a vérző Sara-t. Fegyvere után nyúlt, és egy lövéssel leterítette Woolf-ot. Megérkeztek a rendőrök is. Gil azonnal Sara-hoz sietett.

-Hívjanak mentőt! –kiáltotta az egyik tisztnek, felemelte kedvese fejét- Nyugalom Sara, minden rendben lesz! Szeretlek, és nem hagylak meghalni!

-Ne Grissom, ne gyötörd magad ezen! Én is nagyon szeretlek! –nyögte Sara alig hallható hangon.

-Nem kicsim, nem hagyhatsz itt!

Gil szemei megteltek könnyel, félt, hogy elveszíti szerelmét. A mentő gyorsan megérkezett és bevitte Sara-t a kórházba, egy azonnali műtétre. A műtét nagyon kockázatos volt, ugyanis a golyó pont egy hasi artéria mellett állt meg. A beavatkozás legalább 4-5 órán keresztül tartott. Grissom értesített mindenkit a csapatból, akik azonnal bementek a kórházba. Catherine próbált némi lelket önteni Gil-be, de nem járt sikerrel. Mindenki ideges volt, hogy Sara vajon túléli-e a műtétet. Greg próbálta felvidítani néha a többieket, Nick és Warrick egyszer-egyszer jót nevetett, de aztán újra a csend homályába burkolóztak. A csend szinte felemésztett mindenkit. „Richard Woolf-ot ugyan letartóztattuk, de mi lesz, ha Sara nem éli túl. Abba belehalnék!" –gondolkozott Grissom, de arcára ki volt írva az a mérhetetlen félelem, amit érzett. Félt és aggódott, hogy elveszíti azt, akit nagy küzdelmek és évek alatt szerzett meg. Sara Sidle volt az ő mindene. Egyszer csak felpattant és kiviharzott az ajtón, le a földszintre, és ott ki a friss levegőre. Ő úgy gondolta, hogy friss levegő volt, holott szakadt az eső. Hagyta, hogy az esőcseppek végigguruljanak arcán, mintha könnyek lennének. Magát okolta azért, ami szerelmével történt. Úgy gondolta, hogyha nem hagyja ott, akkor talán most együtt lehetnének valami kis eldugott helyen. Abban a pillanatban, amikor elindult tovább az utcán, Catherine szaladt ki utána könnyáztatta arccal.

-Grissom! Sara túlélte a műtétet, de egyelőre mesterséges kómában tartják!

Amint ezt Gil meghallotta, majdnem hanyatt esett. Akarva-akaratlanul rohant vissza a kórház második emeletére. Pont akkor tolták ki kedvesét a műtőből, amikor felért. Könnyeivel küszködött, de hogy titokban tartsa viruló kapcsolatukat visszafogta az érzéseit. Nem akart hinni a szemének, amikor meglátta a holtsápadt Sara-t. Az orvos odament hozzájuk.

-Mr. Grissom, sajnálom, de nem látok sok esélyt annak, hogy Ms. Sidle felépülne.

-Ezt most komolyan mondja? –akadt ki Griss.

-Sajnálom, de nincs sok valószínűsége a dolognak! –mondta az orvos, szinte gyászos hangon, majd eltűnt a csapat szemei elől a folyosó végén lévő irodájában…A doktor esély adásával ellentétben ugyan hónapokba telt, de Sara szép lassan felgyógyult. 3 hónap múlva engedték haza. Grissom minden nap bent volt nála, akárcsak a csapat többi tagja. Másnap mikor már Sara újra dolgozhatott Catherine állt meg Gil irodájának ajtajában, és elejtett egy megjegyzést.

-A szerelem olyan lövedék, mely a szívet találja el, de az agyat roncsolja szét! –mondta, majd tovább ment. A férfi furcsán nézte a távozó nőt, de tudta, hogy igaza volt. Ekkor Sara lépett be hozzá.  
-Szia! –köszönt nagy vidáman.

-Szia! Hogy vagy? –kérdezte Grissom, és még mindig Cathy mondatán tűnődött.

-Kösz jól, de látom téged valami zavar! Catherine mondott valamit?

-Gondolatolvasó vagy! –mosolygott Griss.

-Mit mondott? –érdeklődött Sara.

-Idézem: "A szerelem olyan lövedék, mely a szívet találja el, de az agyat roncsolja szét!"

-A régi női mondás, de vajon mire akart ezzel célozni? –kérdezte Sara, miközben lassan a férfi asztalához sétált.

-Jó kérdés! –mondta Grissom, felállt és odament Sara-hoz- Vége a műszakunknak, gyere, menjünk haza!

Elindultak kifelé az ajtón.

-Hozzám vagy hozzád? –kérdezte csintalanul Sara.

-Te döntesz! – mosolygott vissza Gil.

-Jó akkor menjünk hozzád. Úgysem láttam még a lakásod!

-Egyszer voltál már nálam! –mondta Grissom, miközben a folyosón sétáltak.

-Na jó, de az mikor volt? Azóta biztos sokat változtattál már.

-Nem vagyok az a változtatós fajta! –vallotta be a férfi.

-Nem baj, ezen tudunk segíteni! –mondta Sara, majd egy apró puszit adott Grissom ajkaira. Ekkor csapott beléjük a felismerés villáma.  
-Most már tudjuk, hogy mire akart célozni Catherine! –mosolyodott el Sara, majd belekarolt Grissom-ba. Így mentek ki a kocsijukhoz. Az úton nem sokat szóltak egymáshoz, viszont annál merészebb pillantásokat vetettek egymásra. 5 perc alatt megérkeztek Griss lakásához. Felmentek az emeletre. Megálltak az ajtó előtt, hogy a férfi előkereshesse kulcsait. Miközben a zsebeiben kotorászott Sara átölelte hátulról.

-Szeretlek! –suttogta.

-Én is nagyon szeretlek! –mondta Grissom, akinek pár pillanat múlva már a kezében csörgött a kulcs. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és udvariasan előre engedte Sara-t. Amikor a férfi becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, hirtelen Sara-val találta magát szemben. Gil nem bírta türtőztetni magát és szenvedéllyel telve megcsókolta a lányt. Sara visszacsókolt, és a ruhadarabok már hullottak is a földre. Maguk sem tudják, hogy miként, de valahogy bebotorkáltak a hálószobába. Bent Grissom az ágyra fektette Sara-t, és elkezdte csókolgatni teste minden porcikáját. Sara néha halkan felnyögött, ha Griss olyan területhez ért. Ez így ment pár percig, aztán Sara következett, és most ő csókolgatta a férfit. Gil nem bírta túl sokáig. Megfordította Sara-t, majd mélyen beléhatolt. A lány halkan felnyögött, úja és újra. A végén már nem is tudták, hogy hányszor juttatták el egymást a csúcsra. Egymást átölelve boldogan aludtak el egymás karjai közt.

By: Sandle

2007.03.30.


End file.
